SE&LU
by keuljunnie
Summary: apakah kalian penasaran dengan keseharian HunHan (Sehun dan Luhan!GS) dengan kedua anaknya Haowen dan Ziyu? Ayok ikuti cerita-cerita pendek ini! HUNHAN, SELU, EXO, HAO-YU
1. Chapter 1

(chapter kali ini full flashback dan ini dari pandangan Sehun semua, semoga semua suka. Happy reading!)  
 **Fanfiction's rated: T+, Language: agak melancong**.

* * *

Setahun sudah aku melewati masa sulitku, dimana ada seseorang yang menghancurkanku, semua sudah terlewati.  
 _Baba_ Luhan memberikanku bagian untuk memegang salahsatu perusahaannya yang berdiri di Korea dan juga Jepang. Tidak hanya itu, aku berhasil mendapatkan waktu untuk sekolah S3.  
Tapi, pikiranku kembali terusik saat kemarin tidak sengaja melihat buku tahunan SMA dulu.

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth,**_  
 _ **Drawing me in and you kicking me out?**_  
 _ **Got my head spinning, no kidding**_  
 _ **I can't pin you down.**_  
 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind?**_  
 _ **I'm in your magical mystery ride**_  
 _ **And I'm so dizzy**_  
 _ **Don't know what hit me**_  
 _ **But I'll be alright.**_

Saat SMA kelas satu, aku sangat tidak mengenal Luhan.  
 _Sang Nerd dari kelas A._  
Itu panggilannya.

Namun, semua berubah saat seorang guru Kesenian datang dan mengubah Luhan(ku) tersebut.  
Luhan sangat pintar, dalam pelajaran maupun hobbynya, yaitu semua tentang kesenian.  
Ia ditawarkan untuk bermain drama. **Romeo & Juliet.**  
Dengan? Jangan tanya, pasangannya adalah King Drama sekolah kami, Lee Donghae.  
Kami, satu angkatan, bahkan sampai kakak kelas saja menertawakan tawaran guru tersebut.  
Awalnya, tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Bahkan kami semua berpikir kalau Luhan menolaknya. Ya jelaslah, mau tambah ditertawakan?

Namun, saat pertunjukan yang diadakan untuk ulang tahun sekolah itu mulai, Luhan, seorang Xi Luhan berubah. Kacamata bulat yang biasa ia pakai kini sudah digantikan oleh _softens_ berwarna coklat. Rambut yang biasanya ia kepang ataupun di kucir kuda kini sudah tergerai. Bahkan, semua anak-anak perempuan _famous_ si sekolah langsung mengomentari rambutnya yang _indah_ itu.  
Ia mengambil peran sebagai Juliet, dan ia berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan aku. Dan sebenarnya, yang membuat semua laki-laki disini patah hati ialah disaat sebelum mereka memutuskan membunuh diri, Donghae langsung menarik pinggang Luhan dan menciumnya. Dan membuat semua laki-laki mendesah kesal.

Ditambah lagi saat acara selesai, semua pemain diberi pertanyaan dan disuruh bercerita kesan dari drama ini.  
Luhan dengan senyumnya hanya berkata,  
" _Aku ditertawakan disaat Miss. Han menawarkanku drama ini. Entah, mereka (sambil melihat semua anak angkatan kami, termaksud diriku) menertawakanku karena iri atau terkesan. Iri, karena aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Atau terkesan, karena seorang diriku bisa mengambil peran ini. Darisitu aku merasa tertantang, dan aku pun menerima tawaran di saat mereka tidak memperhatikanku lagi. Semua tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Membawa peran ini juga bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin ataupun sulit._ "

Luhan kemudian melihat Donghae disampingnya,  
" _Bisa bermain drama dengan King Drama di sekolah ini juga membuatku bangga. Dengan mudah aku bisa dekat dengannya, ataupun memberi kabar. Berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang hanya bisa melihati Donghae dari jauh, jatuh cinta dari jauh, membayangi Donghae disaat sebelum tidur, lihat kan? Aku juga baru tahu itu termaksud dari kesan kenapa kalian menertawakanku._ "  
Luhan dan Donghae tertawa bersama.

" _Kini semua orang melihatku berbeda. Ada yang melihatiku biasa saja, terkagum, ingin menjadikannya korban dari alat yang memalsukan wajah (dia mengkode anak perempuan kelas D yang kerjaannya hanya menggunakan_ make up _), dan sebagainya. Yang bisa aku bilang dari sini hanya satu, semua tidak ada yang berubah. Diriku, ataupun siapapun. Kalaupun ada yang berubah, itu bukan salahku. Semua pasti akan berubah, seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring kita bertambah dewasa, kita akan mengerti tentang apa didunia ini. Kita masih labil dan juga egois tentang apa yang terjadi dihidup. Mereka yang menertawakan kalian, nanti mereka yang akan menangisi kalian (karena iri), mereka yang menganggu kalian, nanti mereka yang butuh perhatian dari kalian. Hidup ini butuh sebenarnya butuh orang seperti itu, jadi aku harap bagi kalian yang merasa selalu ditertawakan ataupun di_ bully _jadikan itu motivasi untuk bisa bertahan hidup dan untuk di masa depan.. Kita tidak tahu nanti akhirnya, apa nanti mereka masih menertawakanku... Atau mungkin memujaku bukan?"_

Dan _hell yeah._

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar sangat kencang dari seluruh laki-laki, menepukan tangannya untuk perempuan yang sedang berada di rangkulan Lee Donghae. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum santai.

Apa yang membuat ia bisa berkata seperti ini. Ia berhasil membuatku bingung, dan juga membuatku berpikir, apa yang ada diotaknya, kenapa ia begitu dewasa, kenapa ia berpikir begini, dan bla bla bla.  
Eh sebentar, apa aku memikirkan dirinya?

.

.

SMA kelas dua.

Seorang Xi Luhan harusnya bangga, dan malu.  
Bangga, karena ia jadi favorit semua orang.  
Malu, karena ia jadi favorit semua orang.

Sangat aneh sih. Tapi itu pikiranku.  
Ia berhasil menarik perhatian, termaksud diriku. Di kelas dua ini aku termakud yang beruntung, bisa satu kelas dengannya, ia sekarang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna coklat tua. Dan aku akui, ia sukses membuat pikiranku penuh dengan dirinya.  
Selamat Xi Luhan!

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you,**_  
 _ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too.**_

"Ada apa?"  
"Luhan kabur lagi,"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, yang tidak lain sahabat Luhan langsung lari keluar kelas. Aku yang sedang membaca komik penasaran. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa komik, sambil mengejar Sahabat Luhan.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sekarang berdiri didepan pintu ruang satpam belakang sekolah.  
"Hey!" Kedua perempuan itu menengok, mereka terkejut dan langsung membungkuk hormat, " _Annyeong Sehun-ssi_." Aku mengangguk, "kenapa?"tanyaku sambil menunjuk pintu satpam,  
"Lu... Luhan didalam... Sehun-ssi.."

Aku berjalan mendekat, mereka mundur perlahan. Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu sesekali. Dan bug! Pintu hancur sekalinya aku tendang, aku harap sekolah akan mengirimkan tagihan untuk membayarnya kepadaku bukan orang tuaku.  
Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung lari kedalam, mencari Luhan.  
Didalam, Luhan memeluk kedua kakinya, menangis sampai badannya bergetar.

"Kenapa Luhan-ah? Kenapa kamu tidak mau bercerita kepada kami?"  
Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, masih saja menangisi dirinya.  
"Aku merasa jahat kalau kamu seperti ini Lu.. Luhan, kamu cantik kok, mereka saja yang iri denganmu.." Aku mengerti, tidak 100% orang seperti Luhan yang sudah _berlagak songong_ di panggung _Teater_ itu bahagia.

"Mereka, hiks.. Su-su-dah... Meng-meng-mengej-mengejekku. Aku lelahhhhh..."  
Aku turun tangan.  
Aku mengelus rambut Luhan.  
"Tenanglah.." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan terkejut saat melihat wajahku. Jantungku... Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang.  
Melihat perempuan ini seketika badanku lemah.

" _You are beautiful, don't worry. Can't you just ignored them? No matter how they said that you're not beautiful. We stills know that you still more beautiful than all girl that hate you.._ "

Kata-kata yang terukir dari mulutku, didengar oleh ketiga perempuan manis ini, namun tertuju untuk perempuan lemah ini berhasil membuatku keringat dingin.

 _ **The world is beating you down**_  
 _ **I'm around through every mood.**_

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau aku kini tertulis sebagai Kawan Dekat para _slut._ Itu menurut para pembenci Luhan.  
Aku semakin dekat dengan ketiga perempuan ini saat aku menawarkan diriku untuk menjadi teman _partner_ Luhan karena tidak ada satupun yang mau.  
Yang aku tahu Luhan satu tahun diatasku, ia terlambat masuk sekolah satu tahun karena orangtuanya yang belum cukup mempunyai uang untuk mensekolahi Luhan. Darisini aku mulai memanggilnya Noona. Ia anak tunggal. Lahir dibulan yang sama denganku.

"Cabeeeee,"  
"Si cabe noh, sok dekat dengan Tuan Oh!"  
"Sehunnie lebih baik bersamaku deh.."

Luhan yang berjalan disampingku perlahan melambatkan jalannya. Menjaga jarak. Namun langsung kutarik,  
"Aishh, _kajja Noona_ ya. Aku sudah lapar.."ujarku sambil menariknya. Ia hanya diam, ditatap tajam oleh para pembunuh sekolah, oke lebay.

Dimeja sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan juga, jikalau mataku tidak salah ada Chanyeol dan juga Jongin. Teman lamaku dari kelas B. Dulu kami dekat dan juga sekelas, namun di kelas dua kami terpisah.

"Hai! Aku dan Jongin memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kalian dan dua perempuan manis ini. Dan sudah lama sekali bukan? Lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol.." Chanyeol menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Aku tersenyum.  
"Ya, hai!"  
Aku menarik tangan Luhan,  
"Kenalkan ini-"  
"-Luhan ya? Aaaahh, dia terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini." Kalimat untuk memperkenalkan Luhan dipotong oleh suara _fangirl_ Jongin. Ia menatap Luhan dengan berbinar-binar.  
Kupandang Luhan, ia tersenyum.  
"Hai!"sapa Luhan. Jongin tersenyum tambah lebar.

Kami berenam pun mengobrol sambil memakan makanan kantin. Luhan sudah bisa akrab dengan Jongin dan juga Chanyeol yang memang tipe cowok _sok ramah dan ganjen_.

"Cabe itu sekarang mendekati Jongin dan Chanyeol!"  
"Biasa, tidak tahu diri.."

Luhan yang tadinya tertawa langsung menutup mulutnya, memutuskan untuk diam.  
"Noona? _Gwenchana_?"  
Ia menggeleng pelan.  
Aku mengkode Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya untuk segera pindah ketempatku. Kami bertukar posisi.  
Disampingnya aku menggengam tangannya erat, mengelus nya dengan tangan yang lain.  
"Tenang _noona_... Ada kami, ada diriku.. Tenang.."

 _ **You're my downfall, you're me muse**_  
 _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.**_  
 _ **I can't stop singing,**_  
 _ **It's ringing my head for you**_.

Setelahmendapat ijin gila dari _Mama, Baba,_ sahabat Luhan, aku berhasil membawanya ke rumah mengajaknya makan malam bersama keluargaku.

Ia langsung dipeluk senang oleh _eomma_. Dan dicubit pipinya oleh Junnie _noona,_ yang tidak lain adalah kakakku.  
"Jadi ini perempuan yang membuat seorang Sehun sampai tidak bisa berpikir dan juga melamun. Bahkan sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dariku.."Luhan tertawa.  
Luhan dengan _dress_ abu-abu berbentuk A-Line dan juga _stocking_ berwarna kulitnya ini membungkuk hormat saat melihat ayahku.

Kami makan malam bersama dalam rangka Junnie _noona_ yang katanya dilamar.

"Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang bisa bermain _piano_?"  
 _Eomma_ memberikan pertanyaan bodoh untukku dan Junnie noona. _Eomma_ kan tahu kalau kedua anaknya ini sangat bodoh di pelajaran musik. Dan dikeluarga ini hanya _dia_ yang bisa main musik.

Atau jangan-jangan calon Junnie _noona_ bisa?

"Fan, kamu bisa tidak?"tanya Junnie ke pacarnya ini.  
Pacarnya yang bernama Wu Yifan ini menggeleng, " _ahjumma, mianhae_.. Aku hanya bisa bermain gitar _accoustic._ Dan itu juga harus ada yang mengiringi?"

"Luhan-ssi bisa?" Pertanyaan _Appa_ membuatku tersadar, oh aku lupa. Seorang Xi Luhan adalah perempuan yang sangat pan-

"Bisa _ahjussi._ Aku akan menemani Yifan-ssi.."

-dai dengan alat musik.

 _Eomma_ menarik kami semua, para penonton keruang musiknya. _Grand Piano_ dan juga gitar _accoustic_ sudah disiapkan oleh dirinya.

"Yeyy, kita akan menonton _perform_ dari anak mantu!"  
Aku langsung memandang aneh wajah _eomma_.

Setelah keduanya berdiskusi, mereka membawa lagu Backstreet Boys yang tidak kuketahui judulnya apa.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas malam ini Hun. Aku sangat senang kamu dengan senang hati mengajakku untuk bertemu keluargamu.."  
Aku mengangguk,  
"Terima kasih juga sudah memberikan kami pertunjukan. _Eomma_ sangat terkesan.."ujarku, ia mengangguk.  
"Sampai jumpa lusa!" Sapanya sebelum masuk daerah pekarangan rumahnya. Aku mengangguk.

Sepulang mengantarnya, aku melakukan pencarian tentang lagu tersebut. Dan jika kalian bertanya kepada Junnie, lagu tersebut merupakan lagu favoritku disaat itujuga.

 _ **Cause All of Me**_  
 _ **Loves All of You**_  
 _ **Loves your curves, and all your egdes**_  
 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **All give my all to you.**_

Liburan kenaikan kelas ke kelas 3 memutuskan kami berenam untuk berlibur di pantai bersama.  
Dan disaat ini aku harus jujur dengan semua perasaanku kepada Luhan _noona_ juga.

"Kamarnya ada tiga ya? Gunakan dua saja, kita bertiga kalau tidur tidak bisa terpisah masalahnya.."ujar Jongin saat melihat kondisi _villa_ diujung pantai yang memiliki tiga kamar tidur milik tunangan Junnie _noona_.  
"Ewh, aku sih bisa tidur tanpa dirimu.."ujarku sambil memandang jijik laki-laki tidak waras ini.  
"Ah sudahlah, jujur saja Sehun sayang.."Jongin memeluk lengan kananku yang sedang menarik koper mini milikku.  
"Pergi jauh-jauh Jongin?!"

Yang lainnya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kami.  
Tidak lama, malam menjemput. Kami memang memutuskan untuk datang malam kesini karena sepanjang perjalanan kami tiba jalan langsung namun berhenti diberbagai tempat.

"Tinggal siapa didalam?"tanyaku sebelum mengunci pintu geser yang menghubungkan pantai dan pintu belakang _villa_ ini. Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu mengangguk,  
"Aku lupa Luhan _eonnie_ masih didalam.. Tolong tunggui dia, Sehun-ah!"ujarnya dan langsung lari meninggalkanku,  
 _Bilang saja ingin berduaan dengan Jongin dengan segera_.

Aku masuk lagi kedalam. Menunggu Luhan diruang TV.

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan datang dengan _tanktop_ dan juga _blouson_ yang tidak dikancingi itu. Ia menggunakan _hotpants_ dan menenteng sandalnya,  
"Ah kamu menungguku ya? Ayok Sehun-ah.."aku mengangguk mendengar ajakan Luhan.  
Kali ini, ia yang mengunci pintu belakangnya.  
Baru berjalan lima langkah, Luhan sudah menarik tanganku. Ia menggenggam nya erat.  
"Maaf, aku merasa dingin.."  
Tanpa sadar, aku memasukan tangannya kedalam jaket.

.

.

"Cepat beritahu perasaanmu ke Luhan, Hun!"  
Aku hanya diam, "keburu diambil orang loh.."goda Chanyeol, "iyajugasih,"jawabku tidak sadar.  
Jongin mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil kunci dari meja kamar kami.

Ia memberikannya kepadaku,  
"Untuk?"  
"Habiskan malam dengan Luhan _noona_ , kunci kamar utama, ada kamar mandi didalamnya, tadi aku sudah melihatnya. Gunakan saja kamar itu untuk _one night stand_ mu.."  
Aku langsung mengambil kunci tersebut dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Diluar, aku langsung berjalan ke kamar utama.  
Membukanya perlahan dan terkesima. Jangan bilang ini kamar yang akan digunakan Yifan dengan Junnie _noona_ untuk malam pertamanya, eh bukannya malam pertama mereka saat malam setelah _dinner_ waktu lalu ya?

Aku keluar lagi untuk mencari Luhan _noona_.  
Kutemui ia yang sedang duduk dengan kaki berselonjor sambil menonton TV,  
" _Noona_ belum tidur?"  
Ia menengok, lalu menggeleng,  
"Nanti saja, aku masih asyik menonton.."  
Aku berpikir, "aku temani ya?" Ia mengangguk lalu menggeser bantal, ia memukul bagian kosong itu,  
"Sini.."

Aku berjalan kesana dan duduk disamping Luhan _noona_.  
Tidak lama aku mulai bosan, aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian _Noona_.

Aku memeluk lengan kanan Luhan.  
Ia menengok, dan aku hanya diam.  
Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepalaku. Aku yakin ia nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

" _Noona_.."  
"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berkata dengan cara romantis, ataupun seperti drama yang kamu biasa tonton.. Namun, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberi tahu.."  
Ia mengangguk, memperbolehkanku melanjutkan kalimatnya,  
Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lalu memindahkan posisiku menjadi dihadapannya. Aku menahan badanku dengan kakiku.  
" _Noona_ tahu, kalau _Noona_ berbeda dari yang lain. Hanya _Noona_ yang berhasil menarik perhatianku dari awal.. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, aku sangat tidak peduli. Aku hanya menyukaimu _Noona_. Semua kelebihanmu, semua kekuranganmu. Semua yang ada didalam _Noona_. _Noona_ maukan membalas perasaanku?"

...

Sial, hening segala lagi.

Aku sempat takut sih, deg-degan gila juga.

Luhan menarik punggungku, membuat badanku yang tadinya tertahan menjadi jatuh pelan. Membuat batasan antara badan kami tidak ada.  
Oh, astaga. Apa ini dadanya?yang berada diatas perut _abs_ seksiku?  
Eh, kenapa aku jadi yadong gini?

Jarak kami sedikit terlalu dekat.  
Ia tersenyum.  
Lalu mengangguk.

" _Nado,_ aku juga menyukaimu Oh Sehun."

Ia menempelkan bibir _kissable_ berwarna _peach_ itu ke bibirku.  
Ia bahkan mendominasi ciuman kami sekarang.  
Aku mulai mendominasi ciuman dengan mencoba melakukan _french kiss_ yang diajarkan oleh Junnie _noona_ dan pacarnya kemarin.  
Luhan _noona_ melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku.  
Aku melepas ciumannya setelah tangan kanan Luhan memukul punggungku,  
"Aku mengira dirimu polos, sayang.."  
"Aku tidak sepolos apa yang kamu pikirkan Hun.."  
Ia kembali menciumku dengan mencoba membuka pakaian tidurnya.  
Sambil menciumnya, aku membuka kancing pakaian tidurnya, namun dihentikan oleh panggilan seksi Luhan _noona_.  
"Lanjutkan dikamar. Aish, ayok. Kamu harus tanggung jawab.."

Kugendong dengan _bridal_ perempuan yang berhasil menarik perhatianku.

.

.

"Dimana Sehun?"  
Ini telingaku yang rusak atau sekarang suara Kyungsoo seperti suara Junnie _noona_.  
"Luhan-ssi juga dimana?"  
Ini suara Junnie _noona_.

"Hm? Satu kamar? Mereka berpacaran?"aku tersenyum, lalu melihat kesamping kiriku.  
Luhan memeluk badanku, rambutnya tergerai kebelakang.  
Ia masih kelelehan karena acara yang sebenarnya tidak masuk dalam _list_ otakku, tapi terjadi karena nafsu dan cinta.

"Hah? Inikan obat pilku? Siapa yang bawa?"  
Jangan lupakan pil anti hamil milik Junnie _noona_ yang kupinjam darinya untuk Luhan.

"Sekarang ia dikamar ini?" Suaranya makin keras. Semakin dekat,  
Ia membuka pintunya, membuat aku berteriak.  
Luhan yang tertidur dan tiba-tiba terbangun langsung menatap kearahku,  
" _Waeeee_ , aku masih lelah Hunnieeeeeee.."  
Ia kemudian melihat depan kami berdua.

Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Yifan.

"KYAAAAAA, HUNNIE TUTUP PINTUNYAAAA."  
Ia langsung menarik selimutnya yang tadinya hanya mentupi bagian bawah kami menjadi sebagas pundaknya.  
Kami panik, maksimal.

 _ **I give you all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me all of you**_.

SMA kelas tiga akhir.

Mau tidak mau aku mengaku dengan orangtua kami berdua, kalau kami pernah melakukan sesuatu yang seharunya tidak kami lakukan saat mengetahui kalau lemari Luhan katanya tiba-tiba berisi berbagai bentuk _lingerie_. Maklum, Luhan kan bukan anak yang macam-macam.

Kami menikah di gereja di Tiongkok sesuai permintaan Luhan, dan juga menikah kembali di Venice, sesuai permintaan Junnie _noona_ dan Yifan setelah lulus SMA.  
Kami kuliah bersama di Seoul. Aku dan dirinya kuliah cepat.

...  
Dan ya, itu cerita kisah kami.

" _Dadddyyyyyyyyyyyy_!"

Aku langsung menengok ke samping kiriku, Ziyu yang sudah melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Kesal maksudnya?

"Ziyu sudah memanggil _daddy_ kesekian kali, dan akhirnya _daddy_ menengok juga!"  
Aku langsung mengangkatnya, untuk menggendongnya.

Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Haowen tertawa,  
"Ada apa sih?"tanya Luhan, aku mengedipkan mata kananku genit,  
"Hanya sedang melamunkan kenapa aku bisa menikahi _Seorang Nerd Dari Kelas A_?"  
Luhan tertawa, "Kan _daddy_ menyukai _mama_ apa adanya kan?"tanya Haowen.  
"Iya, sayang.."jawab _Daddy_ Sehun yang tidak lain adalah aku.

"Leher _mama_ kenapa merah-merah?"  
"Digigit nyamuk," Haowen menjawab sembarangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ziyu ku yang polos.  
Aku menelan ludah, maksudnya _kissmark_ yang kubuat tadi malam kali ya.  
Ziyu mencoba turun dari gendonganku.  
Ia lari langsung ke badan _Mama_ nya.  
Ia tarik pakaian Luhan _Noona_ , sehingga _Bra_ dan juga _kissmark_ yang kubuat disekitar dada nya itu terlihat,  
"Tapi kenapa Ziyu baru lihat? Dan juga kamar _Mama_ kan gelap? Nyamuk pasti tidak bisa melihat?"  
Aku tertawa, Luhan _noona_ langsung panik mencoba menarik pakaiannya,  
"Ini benar-benar digigit nyamuk sayang, benar apa kata _gege_ mu.."

"Iya nyamuknya suka paha, dada, dan bibir _mama_."  
Haowen langsung pergi meninggalkan Ziyu dan _Mama_ nya.  
Lalu memeletkan lidahnya kehadpanku,

"SEHUN JANGAN AJARI ANAK LAKI-LAKI KUUUU HAL SEMBARANGAN!"

Ya, aku sudah memberikan sepenuh hidupku ke perempuan ini.

. **end.**  
 **Edited: 2x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter ini sudut pandangnya dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, beda sama chapter sebelumnya ya Thanks-eu. Dan mulai sekarang ini jadi** _ **drabble**_ **singkat saja.**

* * *

"Sehunnieeeee," Luhan menggoyangkan lengan kanan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri sedang sibuk dengan kekasih barunya a.k.a _Laptop_. Daritadi pagi Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan kekasih barunya. Ia sibuk. Sangat sibuk.

Haowen muncul dari pintu dapur dan mendatangi kedua orang tuanya sambil membawa kertas putih besar, " _Mama_ tolong bantu Haowen menggambar rumah. Jangan ganggu _Daddy, Mama_." Haowen memamerkan kertas yang belum ada apa-apanya itu.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ( _for the first time in this day_ ) ia menganggukan kepalanya, "Lu _noona_ bantu Haowen dia kasihan." Dan ia kembali melihat layar _Laptop_ nya. Membuat Luhan memukul lengan Sehun.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun, "Menyebalkan. Sudah ayok _mama_ akan membantumu Hao." Luhan mendorong terlebih dahulu Sehun ke samping lalu bangun dan menggandeng tangan Haowen pergi dari situ.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan ia berhasil menangkap Haowen yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya ke dia.

 _What the hell?_

Haowen dan Luhan pun mendatangi Ziyu yang sedang sendirian dengan _lego_ nya di depan TV. Lebih tepatnya mereka kini sudah di ruang keluarga.  
Sebenarnya jarang sekali Ziyu memainkan _lego_ nya. Tapi entah ada apa gerangan ia memainkan _lego_ nya.

"Hao _hyung_!" Ziyu menyapa kakak laki-lakinya saat ia melihat Haowen datang. Haowen memberikan kertas nya ke _Mama_ nya.

" _Mama_ Hao mau main dengan Ziyu saja gambarnya kapan-kapan."

Haowen mendatangi adiknya dan bermain bersama adiknya, membuat Luhan ikut mendatangi kedua anaknya. Tidak lupa ia menaruh terlebih dahulu kertas putihnya di atas _sofabed_.

Ziyu sudah membuat lima rumah dan juga beberapa gedung. Ia dan kakaknya memang sangat pandai dalam men _design_ atau membuat sesuatu seperti ini.

Haowen mengambil beberapa bagian _lego_ dan ikut melanjutkan gedung yang Zitu sudah buat. Ia melihat ada beberapa bagian di dekat Luhan dan ia pun meminta tolong kepada _Mama_ nya.

Luhan ikut membantu Haowen dan juga Ziyu. Ternyata asyik juga membuat lego seperti ini.

.

.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan tugas kantornya yang memang dari kemarin ia tidak sempat selesaikan karena Ziyu menelfonnya dan menyuruhnya pulang atau Ziyu akan mengunci pintu dan tidak membukakan pintunya.

Sehun bangun dan sedikit menguap kecil. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia lihat ke sekeliling, ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda anaknya ataupun istrinya. Kemana mereka?

Sehun mematikan _laptop_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan posisi enaknya itu. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga saat ia mendengar suara TV yang menyala. Ia melihat istri dan kedua anaknya itu sedang asyik membuat sesuatu dari _Lego_ - _Lego_ kecil itu.

Sehun mendatangi ketiganya dengan menyapa, "Hai kalian."

Dan sebagai respon, tentu yang paling kecil langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat _Daddy_ nya yang berdiri. Ia tersenyum melihat _Daddy_ nya sudah kembali _normal_ lagi.

" _Daddy_! Ziyu dan Hao _hyung_ dan _Mama_ sedang membuat rumah sakit!" Ziyu yang tadinya ingin menunjuk rumah sakit setengah jadinya dengan kaki tidak sengaja menendang rumah sakit itu, membuat rumah sakit itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Haowen langsung menutup wajahnya dengan _lego-lego_ yang ada di telapak tangannya, " _My art_." Suara kecilnya keluar. Ia mau menangis rasanya.

Luhan dan Sehun memandang anak pertamanya bingung. Kenapa Haowen bisa mendadak menjadi dramatis seperti ini.

"Maafkan Ziyu, Hao _hyung_. Ziyu tidak sengaja." Ziyu memeluk kakak laki-lakinya itu dari belakang. Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ini salah _Daddy_."

" _MWO_?"Sehun berteriak membuat Haowen menatap wajah ayahnya datar.

"Coba kalau _Daddy_ tidak datang maka Ziyu tidak akan menunjukan rumah sakit kami!"

Baru Sehun ingin memukul Haowen, Haowen sudah melindungi kepalanya lalu berkata, "Ahh aku bercanda _Dad_. Masa dianggap serius."

Sehun rasanya ingin uh mencubit Haowen tapi ia harus mengingat kalau ini masih anaknya.

Haowen cengar cengir, "Bercanda _Daddy_." Sahutnya pelan.

Luhan tertawa melihat Haowen dan Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Hao _kajja_ kita buat kembali." Luhan menepuk pundak Haowen pelan dan Haowen mengangguk. Ziyu langsung berdiri dan meloncat kesana-kemari.

"Asyiikk." Ia duduk di atas paha Luhan dan mulai membuat rumah sakit kembali dengan kakak dan Ibunya.

Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan. Baru ingin menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan, Luhan sudah memajukan badannya membuat ia jatuh.

"Lu?"

Luhan tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang memanggil namanya itu.

Sehun mencari cara lagi agar Luhan menengok kepadanya.

"Lu _noona_ maaf. Tadi aku sedikit sibuk." Sehun memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Luhan. Ia menemukan pengait bra Luhan dan kemudian membukanya. Membuat sang pemilik langsung menengok ke belakang dan kemudian memukul tangannya.

"Hun aku sedang dengan anak-anak."

Sehun menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia menatap Ziyu dari belakang. "Zi pindah dari pangkuan _Mama_ mu. Pindah sebelah Haowen terlebih dahulu."

Ziyu yang notabene adalah seperti _fans_ berat Sehun maka ia akan mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan memasukan lagi kedua tangannya ke dalam baju Luhan.

Namun Haowen menghentikan apa yang Sehun ingin lakukan dengan bertanya polos, "Apa yang _Daddy_ lakukan?" Sehun menatap Haowen.

Haowen melepaskan semua _Lego_ di tangannya lalu mendatangi Sehun. Luhan sudah tertawa saja.

Haowen menarik keluar tangan Sehun dan kemudian memukulnya.

" _Daddy_ sudah jangan masukan. Lagipula _Daddy_ aneh kenapa juga di masuk kan?"

"Hao kamu harus tau kalau sudah besar ini sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Sehun santai. Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"DIAM OH!"

Sehun tertawa.

FIN


End file.
